Just Keep Making Him Smile
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: Gilbert get's sick and it's up to Ludwig and Matthew to figure out why. Sick!Gilbert, Brotherly!Ludwig, and Confused!Canada. xD PruCan


Matthew Williams woke up next to his favorite person in the world, Gilbert. The Canadian smiled softly, Gilbert looked so sweet when he slept. Gilbert, despite how awesome he seemed was a very insecure and uptight young man. Matthew reached his hand over to pull the messy and tangled locks out of the Prussian's face only to pull it back in slight pain. He was literally burning up, Matthew had never felt someone so hot before.

"Gil it's time to get up, your sick baby." Matthew stroked the Prussian's shoulder and frowned as he shuddered.

"I can't be sick Mattie." Gilbert almost sounded like he was crying.

"Even 'awesome' people get sick Hun." He caressed the larger man's cheek.

"No that's not it...I'm dead sweetheart...I...I can't get sick." The Prussian's tear filled Crimson eyes looked up at the Canadian. Gilbert was terrified, he wasn't mean't to be sick.

"Gil...I...I...I'm s-sorry...I...I for...forgot." Matthew had never ever EVER seen Gilbert cry before, and he didn't like it.

"Mattie, it's okay, you...you didn't know.. but can you-" The Prussian sat up quickly and coughed violently. The coughs where quickly followed by choked sobs.

"Shh...It's okay." Matthew pet Gilbert's hair until he was done.

"Can you call my brother?" Gilbert was now shaking, how was he sick? He died a long time ago.

"Y-yeah..." Matthew practically flew out of the bed and downstairs, he was really worried for Gilbert and if Gilbert needed his brother then a brother he would get.

"G-Germany?"

"Call me Ludwig. Is everything alright? What's wrong?" The Canadian's eyes went wide, how did he know something was wrong?

"It's Prussi-er-Gilbert. He's sick and he's crying and he says he needs you. I don't know what to do I mean, I've taken care of a sick person before but Gil's different and-" He was cut off.

"I'm on my way. It'll be alright Matthew, tell Gilbert that too." They said their goodbyes and hung-up.

Matthew walked upstairs with a thermometer and a glass of water. He wasn't sure what to do, how do you take care of a dead guy? But then again, Gilbert wasn't really dead, he was still alive in some way right? Gilbert never talked about being dead, Matthew guessed it was because it bothered him.

"Hey Gil, Ludwig's on his way. I've gotta take your temperature." Gilbert nodded and opened his mouth slightly so that Matthew could take his temperature. After about five beeps the Canadian took out the device and stared at it his temperature, it was almost to 106.

" What's wrong birdie?" He asked hoarsely.

"It's almost 106, if it goes over 106 don't you melt or something?!" The Canadian's eyes where as wide as the moon as he shook all over.

"Babe, I'm not gonna melt...I...I-" The Prussian sat up and held his stomach. Knowing what was coming Matthew grabbed the waste basket and held it under the Prussians head. Gilbert threw up a good amount then stopped momentarily to sob slightly. He began to pull his head back only to have more bodily fluids spew out of his mouth. Matthew put his hand on his boyfriends shoulder and spoke soothing words to him.

After an hour or so a knock sounded at the door, Ludwig the personification of the Nation Germany was here. Matthew looked over at Gilbert who was sleeping next to him, body covered in sweat and breathing in little gasps for air. Matthew walked to the door and let the German Nation in.

"He's upstairs, I think he's gotten worse." The Canadian looked down at his feet. Was Gilbert going to be alright?

"Danke Matthew." Ludwig walked upstairs and sat down next to his sickly brother, stroking his head. The Prussian's eyes barely flickered open as he tried to smile at his little brother.

"Hey..." His voice was weak and he looked absolutely pathetic. Ludwig looked at his big brothers eyes, they where hazed and discolored, instead of bright crimson his eyes where now almost a dark brown.

"Tell me what's wrong bruder." Ludwig kissed the Prussian's forehead affectionately.

"What day is it?" Ludwig then realized what his brother was saying, it was an anniversary.

"February 25th. Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Ludwig sighed and wiped tears off of his Brothers cheeks.

"I've been distracted...I love him West..." Gilbert settled his head on Germany's lap and floated off to sleep.

"Is he alright?" Matthew walked inside his bed room and sat on the bed's edge.

"He's going to fine. He's normally prepared when the 25th comes around but I guess you've been distracting him. It's like he's forgotten about it."

"What's the date have to do with it?"

"Free state of Prussia was dissolved on February the 25th." Ludwig looked down at his sleeping brother. He loved Gilbert more than anything and no man or woman would ever change that. The Prussian had to raise Ludwig all by himself at a very young age, and he did a great job of it too.

"Oh...He just, never talks about it. He wont even tell why it happened, sure I could look it up but...I feel like it's invading personal space." Matthew sighed and grabbed Gilbert's hand, rubbing a thumb over it softly over and over again.

By the next day, Ludwig had fallen asleep on the couch while the two lovers slept together on the bed. When the daylight hit Ludwig's face he walked upstairs to check on his brother. Matthew took Gilbert's temperature and he was normal again, he was still crying a little but that's because the event was horrific. Ludwig hugged his brother goodbye and left Canada to do what he does best, making Gilbert Happy.


End file.
